


A New Parent

by Ziggy_Writes_Nothing_But_Trash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AND IT'S BODY HORROR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Androgyny, Barbara and Walter Love Their Son, Based Off Of A Cursed Discord Discussion, Body Horror, Dark Magic, Extra Eyes, Extra Limbs, F/M, Fusion, Horns, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Potions, RIP Jim's Sanity, Soul Bond, Stricklake Fans I Am SO SORRY, Transformation, Trolls, What Have I Done, Wings, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy_Writes_Nothing_But_Trash/pseuds/Ziggy_Writes_Nothing_But_Trash
Summary: “Soulmates. According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings forcing them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.”Or: The Soul Binding Ritual between Barbara and Walter descends into something truly dark and unholy.





	A New Parent

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a certain somebody from the Discord Server's fault. You know who you are.

_Pain. All they knew at first was pure pain, wracked through their entire body as soon as they crawled from toxic violet waters. But then a wave of CALM soon washed over them. No longer did they have to suffer a wretched existence of two fragments always being separated from each other. Now all they knew was a rightful unity and clarity. Finally they have peace._

 

Jim hesitantly peered into the pool of dark magic that was still violently swirling like a nightmarish glass of wine. Desperately hoping he would find his Mother and Strickler floating just below the surface. Maybe he could still save them from whatever the two of them were planning. He knew that neither of them have been the same ever since Angor Rot bound their souls; Walter and Barbara had been acting all wrong and slowly changing over time. Instead he finds a shining puddle trail streaming into a dark corner. There he finds a shape lying limp on the ground. Then the figure starts MOVING.

It slowly sits up, head topped with backward curving horns and long hair colored an odd mix of red, black, and silver. Wings slowly unfurl stretching along with two sets of arms. The body is one of sleek androgyny; broad shoulders and narrow hips yet having a slight fullness in the thighs and chest. The living stone of the creature is a deep emerald with swirls of cobalt running through it like various rivers. The face is a soft angular shape with full lips and a large narrow nose. A set of deep blue human eyes, and another set of glowing yellow/scarlet slitted ones all stare directly at Jim.

Who was this? Where were Barbara and Strickler?! Wait... Oh God. No...  
NO GOD PLEASE NO!!!  
Jim drops to his knees shaking and struggling against the urge to summon the sword of Daylight to defend himself against whatever THIS was.

Without warning the fusion LEAPS onto the human Trollhunter.  
But not to hurt him. They would never ever hurt their precious  
"Jim... Atlas...Son..."  
The creature speaks in a horrible low and husky voice, that maddeningly sounds like two people talking at the same time (neither masculine nor feminine) as they reach for him. Jim is on his back vulnerable, while shaking his head and making little choking shudders. He gradually begins to curl up into the fetal position as the shock of what has happened to his mother and father figure finally sets in.

Four long spindly arms, and a set of velvetly wings slowly wrap around him and pull him close. Jim squeezes his eyes and whimpers shaking as he feels a pair of stone lips being gently pressed to his forehead. Then a soft purr as his cheek is tenderly nuzzled against. One hand runs though Jim's hair, while another rubs soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay, I'm here now." they whisper in his ear with a sigh, as they comfort their boy.  
James Lake Junior closes his eyes and lets out a long and howling scream. Then his mind fades to black and his body slumps in the arms of his loving new parent.

**Author's Note:**

> All of you dark/angsty writer and artist fucks feel free to take inspiration from this humble little drabble of mine. I'm excited (scared) to see what you all come up with.


End file.
